


Convergence

by Voido



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Romance, M/M, Post-Canon, Translation, What-if Scenario
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voido/pseuds/Voido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiji was able to read Bokuto like a book. But even he sometimes had his trouble getting through to his favorite stupid owl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #0 - About making plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a sequel to the one shot "Realizations", but I think it makes sense without having read that.  
> I'm still not sure if the ending is BokuAka-ish enough to deserve the pairing-tag, but there are some implications so just to be safe, I figured I'd better add it.  
> The story itself is already finished, I just need to catch up with translating, but that really shouldn't take long.  
> Anyways, the prologue is kinda short already so I'll shut up now. Enjoy. >w

In hindsight, “Amazing, Bokuto-san,” probably hadn't been the best way to response to the – six-weeks-late! - voice message Keiji had gotten from said Bokuto about him playing at the university's volleyball club and still being the ace and _the best, hey, hey hey!!_

The problem wasn't that Keiji feared Bokuto would interpret his words as sarcastic or mean – because seriously, sarcasm was a language that this whirlwind of an ace was barely capable of understanding – but two days later, he still couldn't shake off the thought that he should've responded with something else. Something that...had Bokuto continue with his daily messages he had sent when they had both attended Fukuroudani.

Because even though his intention had been to wait until Bokuto understood that he could easily go back to his routine of sending his morning voice messages, slowly but surely Keiji was heavily hit by the realization that he could probably wait for that for the next twelve years.

Basically, he had to make a plan to suggest the fact that he liked receiving messages in the morning subtly enough to not sound like a desperate clingy girlfriend, but also obviously enough that even an idiot like Bokuto would understand.

To anyone who knew Keiji it'd probably be a sight for the gods, seeing him slightly leaning over the table, kinda desperately staring at his phone as if that would make it help him figure out what exactly he should write.

The main problem was being direct enough to have Bokuto realize what he wanted, but Keiji wasn't the kind of person to blurt his feelings out. And having the former ace tell his new friends about _how much Keiji had missed his hero he already adored back at the Fukuroudani Academy_ was a scenario the setter was very willing to avoid.

He decided that he needed a real plan and put his smartphone aside to take some notes. He was about absolutely sure to know every single one of Bokuto's weaknesses, so figuring out the right way to talk to him without making a complete fool of himself couldn't be much harder either, right?

After all, Keiji was a very smart person who had little trouble in analyzing others and treating them the right way. But there was this one thing he was going to experience first-hand again which would hit him harder than ever: Bokuto's stupidity _really_ was boundless sometimes. And it had yet to make all of this way more troublesome than needed.


	2. #1|3|5 - About marks, notes and novellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected. :X I'm sorry. I'm already working on the next one now though!

The plan was incredibly simple. So simple that for a second, Keiji feared it'd blow his cover. But then again, it also meant even someone like Bokuto would _have_ to get it.

He'd basically send a message every second day and hope for it to suffice to get regular morning-messages again afterwards. Just like a few months ago.

It was a wonderful Sunday-forenoon; Keiji had already finished his homework, done the laundry and tidied his room. His whole week was planned through and now he didn't have any excuses left not to work on the first thing on his list.

**#1 – Thematizing Marks**

 

Of course Bokuto wasn't the first person you should contact if you felt like talking about school stuff, but he _did_ go to a university now so he'd have to care at least a bit, right? Maybe even enough to brag about his mediocre marks – whose mediocrity he easily overlooked because he was _the best!!_

Keiji was almost a little nervous when he grabbed his phone and felt like a little girl, and felt the tip of his nose turning just a little bit pink while doing so. He felt like a little girl.

 

_You never complained about the marks yet, Bokuto-san._

 

His intention obviously was to get Bokuto to do that exact same thing again like he used to. Maybe marks weren't his favorite topic but at least they were a constant thing he could nag about.

It took no more than a minute before Keiji already received an answer. As for any other person, he'd have rolled his eyes at getting a voice message, but considering Bokuto's attitude of messing up his kanji and typing sentences that no sane human besides Keiji would be able to understand, it had always been better like this.

He pressed the play button and let the compressed naivete wash over him, feeling a small smile building up on his face.

 

“ **No need! I'm the best after all, hey hey hey!!”**

 

Why had he even considered this might work? Of course Bokuto would still brag about things everyone else would keep secret because they were embarrassing. But maybe it was enough to keep the conversation up?

 

**#Talking about the university**

 

Sadly, Monday evening and Tuesday morning came earlier than expected and had Keiji accept the fact that his first attempt at getting Bokuto to regularly text him again had severely failed. He had been too subtle after all.

He still didn't feel too confident acting like a clingy girlfriend and making up weird text messages, and that was the reason he was almost late for class – after spending too much time on his choice of words – for the first time in ever. Or maybe the second, if he added that one time where he'd had to give Bokuto a crash course in mathematics right before an exam – which, in hindsight, had been a drop in the bucket anyways.

 

_Your notes regarding your choice of electives is still at my place, Bokuto-san._

 

“ **Akaashi!! When would I have made such a list?!”**

 

How Bokuto managed to sound _proud_ of his laziness was completely beyond Keiji.

In a narrow sense, it was true that he had never made that list, though. Actually, he'd been watching half-fascinated and half-asleep while Keiji had been looking up everything he could find about the electives Bokuto had thought about choosing on the internet.

Thinking about it now, Keiji wasn't sure if he had done it hoping that Bokuto would actually care about those notes some other day in his life or rather because spending time with each other besides playing volleyball had just sounded great to him in any kind of way at that time. Honestly spoken, it had probably been the latter.

The fact of matter now was that his second try didn't seem like it was going to work either. And no way would he send another message explaining that _he_ had made that list. Firstly, because he'd made the rule to not send more than one message a day, but secondly – and way more importantly – he didn't intend on giving Bokuto any kind of reason to brag to his new friends about being Keiji's hero and epitome of divinity.

So for now, he was going to wait.

 

**#5 – Wakening Ambition**

 

It wasn't a surprise to Keiji that he hadn't got any new messages by Thursday, but this time, he made up his mind fast and just sent the message without revisiting it.

 

_The annual novella-contest starts again soon, Bokuto-san._

 

It was actually a contest for middle school students but then again that was probably even above the level of Bokuto's usual intellect, so it didn't really matter.

This time, he had to wait longer for an answer. For a moment there he dared to believe that that meant Bokuto had actually thought about what he was going to say for once.

 

“ **I'll just submit the story from last year, hey hey hey!”**

 

Keiji felt as if at least three thousand of his brain cells had just died at this stupid answer. He stopped himself from slamming his head into the next door.

Besides the fact that it was incredibly stupid to try and win with a story from the year before – which already hadn't been good enough back then after all – that was probably also the only answer he was going to get.

He needed to change his strategy somehow. There had to be some sort of unknown variable he had forgotten about, something he needed to implement so his plan would work. Of course he knew that Bokuto was far from the sharpest tool in the shed and traveling through Aokigahara promised to be less likely to go wrong then trying to talk sense into him, but that didn't mean it wasn't frustrating that Keiji hadn't got anywhere after almost a whole week. He just couldn't accept it!

But when he headed for the gym for volleyball training – which had gotten more difficult because he wasn't even closely as good in motivating people as Bokuto was – he got another message and stopped again.

 

“ **Akaashiii! The library is so boooooring!”**

 

He listened to it twice before a small smile formed on his lips. Maybe his plan wasn't so completely hopeless after all? Sadly though, the voice message mirrored Bokuto's stupidity perfectly because Keiji didn't doubt that it had been screamed in the middle of said library for even a second.

 

_You shouldn't risk your phone, Bokuto-san, or it'll get even less bearable.”_

 

He didn't get another answer and closed his eyes for a second. This was some horrible timing for Bokuto to have his phone taken away, but it wasn't to be changed for the moment. Maybe Keiji should've just burst out with what he had on his mind after all.

Then again, Bokuto would get his phone back one day or another, so it wasn't a big drama anyways. At least it gave Keiji some time to rethink his plan.

In the end, all he needed to achieve was making his messages obvious enough so even a completely hopeless idiot like Bokuto would understand him. And he didn't even think about giving up on that.


	3. #7|9|10 - About fountains, beaches and gyms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops. :X Took only forever. I'm sorry, but here it is!! <3

After receiving a very short yet very angry-sounding voice message – about how _awful and unbearable_ it had been for Bokuto to have his phone taken away – on friday evening, Keiji had actually been hopeful. After all, he hadn't had to initiate that message anyhow.

Unfortunately though, his answer - “You shouldn't scream in the library” - had fallen on deaf ears and it it was his turn to send another message on Saturday, using up another idea on his list.

 

**#7 – Remarking old habits**

 

_The fountain is no longer sealed off, Bokuto-san._

 

He had already noticed that two weeks ago, but not considered it interesting enough back then. It was basically just a fountain halfway between the Fukuroudani Academy and Bokuto's favorite diner which they had passed by together countless times.

A few months ago, the fountain had been shut off because of restoration work – a horrible disaster for Bokuto, who refused to sit anywhere but close to the cold water.

In itself, the information Keiji had given was completely useless, but he had remembered a discussion with Bokuto that had gone something like _“it's gonna be sealed off for ever!!” - “that doesn't make sense, Bokuto-san” - “prove that if you can!!”_ and thus considered it interesting enough to try and start a conversation with it. Instead of waiting for Bokuto to call him a liar though – which would most certainly happen if waited for – he sent a picture he had taken of the fountain earlier that day.

 

“ **Then we have to go there again soon, hey, hey, hey!!”**

 

Keiji cracked a small smile and put his phone to the side to finish his homework. If he told Bokuto that he was definitely too far away to simply come around to visit the fountain and the diner, it'd most definitely encourage him to do just that, and Keiji didn't want the responsibility for that.

He couldn't stop himself from shooting his phone a hopeful gaze though when it blinked, signaling a new message. Luckily, he was no one that people tended to text often, so he automatically knew whom it came from.

 

“ **Akaashi!! When will we play together again?”**

 

It came out of no where which confused Keiji a bit. What was he supposed to answer to that? The question was unrelated to his little, honestly rather stupid game in which he had decided to send a maximum of one message per day, so he decided to answer for now.

 

_As soon as time allows for it, Bokuto-san?_

 

“ **Time never allows for anything with you, Akaashi!!”**

 

That wasn't entirely wrong, because it had always been Keiji who had said no to going to street festivals or play volleyball until deep in the night, even at weekends. While his dislike for crowds was the reason for the former of those, the main reason for the latter part was that Bokuto became absolutely unbearable after a certain amount of playing – even to him.

Even so, right now he wished that the times when they had been able to play together had never passed, that they'd still go to the same school, spend all day together. Bokuto had caused Keiji to like volleyball even more than he already initially had; he'd never stop talking without ever expecting an answer. He had been a constant. Nerve-wrecking? Yes. And yet, he never failed to be there if you really actually needed someone to cheer you up. As annoying as it could be; his good mood tended to be contagious.

As a counterpart, Keiji had been Bokuto's calm anchor, knew about all his weaknesses and how to motivate and cheer him up even at his worst times. And at the end of the day, it had been him taking the responsibility for all the awful, embarrassing situations Bokuto had gotten them into. But it hadn't ever bothered him.

 

_I guess I'll be able to arrange a free weekend._

 

“ **Hey, hey, hey!!”**

 

**#9 – Making plans**

 

It had cost Keiji a lot of self-control not to dig any further into the discussion from two days ago. He really didn't want to seem desperate enough for Bokuto to claim being his hero. And even he would notice how weird it was for Keiji to text so much at _some_ point.

The day had been rather short, he noticed while getting the phone out of his pocket, with the first years unavailable for training and Keiji, as the new captain, deciding that it didn't make too much sense to train without them right after the year started if they were supposed to feel integrated.

When he checked his phone's screen though, he was quit surprised that he had already gotten a message from Bokuto. His achievements seemed to grow bigger and bigger each day.

 

“ **The beach, Akaashi!! The beach!”**

 

_What about it, Bokuto-san?”_

 

“ **That's where we're headed when you have the time!”**

 

He lifted an eyebrow very slowly. The weather promised to stay pretty good, which would result in an awful lot of people being at the beach. Then again, he perfectly knew how Bokuto would react to him saying no to such an emphatic wish. That left him with two possibilities.

He could either say yes and ignore the fact that kids just as well as Bokuto himself would do their best to make said weekend a very tiring, memorable one for him.

Or he could say no, fully aware of the fact that Bokuto would feel incredibly offended by that and refuse to talk to him for a week no matter what. Thinking about it again, he only had one possibility.

 

_Sure. I'll let you know when I find the time._

 

“ **Better make it soon, Akaashi!!”**

 

Knowing that their definitions of 'soon' differed severely, he chose not to answer to that. While Bokuto probably expected an answer like _right away_ , Keiji preferred something around the lines of _in a week or two, maybe._

Still, he couldn't deny being actually happy about the fact that they'd see each other again soon, even though it meant being bombarded with useless information about Bokuto's _amazing_ life which usually consisted of getting lost in the streets or sleeping in before class. It was a weird form of happiness, but happiness nonetheless.

 

**#10 – Picking up mutual passions**

 

The gym was empty, except for Keiji himself, who had only come back here to check if he had actually locked it in the first place. It was Tuesday evening and they had been training for longer than ever before in this school year. In the last years, he wouldn't have minded. But back then, Bokuto had been there to give all of them the energy to go on as well.

Why he had re-entered the gym was beyond Keiji, but now he was sitting here, right where the net would usually end, staring at his phone as if he was trying to burn a hole in it. Just now, something he had been starting to notice weeks ago was no longer deniable to himself.

He hadn't forgotten it hadn't been two days since his last message, but as this point, he somehow stopped caring, especially since no one could blame him for breaking a rule no one but himself knew about.

 

_The gym feels pretty empty without you, Bokuto-san._

 

“ **Well, you're the one who wouldn't believe me we should play together again soon!!”**

 

_Why do you think I don't believe that?_

 

“ **You still haven't had any time to spend with me, Akaashi!!”**

 

That was a bit rude, considering Keiji had been waiting for a message for roughly six weeks before, especially since only two days ago, they had made the plan to see eacher other soon.

 

_We didn't talk for six weeks._

 

“ **See?! That's how long you didn't have time for me!!”**

 

_You didn't get in touch with me._

 

“ **You didn't get in touch with me even more!!”**

 

He gave up. Trying to explain to Bokuto that it wasn't the same if he, Keiji, tried to keep their conversations alive, was absolutely pointless. Of course, in itself the accusation was correct. Keiji had had just as many chances to initiate a conversation as Bokuto himself, but then again, it had just seemed like even the hyperactive owl had finally realized he needed to focus on school more to pass university and thus didn't have as much time as before.

So instead of trying to be reasonable about what had happened, Keiji decided to do what always worked for Bokuto – allude to his ego.

 

_I thought that I'd leave the achievement of 'saying hi first' to you, Bokuto-san._

 

Nothing. For a minute, two, three. Was that too far on meta level for Bokuto to get? If yes, then he'd probably change the topic very soon. Or maybe he was pouting upon the realization of missing that achievement in some way.

Just when Keiji tried to figure out how to keep their conversation at least slightly alive, he received another message.

 

“ **Akaashi!! The food here isn't half as good as in the Fukuroudani canteen!”**

 

Definitely too far on meta level. Keiji smirked before finally leaving the gym to finally get home. He would have to get up early tomorrow, after all. There was nothing to answer to this rather useless information, so he decided to go for what he knew Bokuto wanted to read.

 

_I'm free next weekend, Bokuto-san._

 

“ **Hey, hey, hey!!”**


End file.
